Before the Real Battles Began
by Ninja Basket
Summary: On December 8, 1941, Japan attacked Hong Kong. England was not impressed, to say in the least.


**A/N: Okay, just a quick story while I wait for the inspiration fairy to pay me a visit for The AMPI or for that Huck Finn sequel. I just found this from GOD KNOWS WHEN and I thought it was worth publishing.**

**I also wanted to get some Hong Kong stuff up here :)**

**WARNING: THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF THE MOST OOC THINGS I'VE EVER WRITTEN. YOU'VE ALL BEEN WARNED.**

-Before the Real Battles Began-

_December 8, 1941_

It had certainly begun like any normal day. Hong Kong woke up and went to an early morning market with China. Around noon, he left China's house to stay with England.

But that was just _it_. Hong Kong never made it to England's house.

He was walking down the road to the train station when Japan had appeared behind him.

"Oh, Ni-hao, Japan, what brings to this side of the continent?"

Japan walked up to Hong Kong as if in a trance. His eyes were glossed over, and there was a small speck of blood on his right sleeve, staining the perfect white fabric.

"Japan, you don't look normal," Hong Kong was cut off there when Japan's fist had connected with his face. Hong Kong knelt on the ground and raised a hand to his cheek, tracing the blood that ran along his jaw line. Before he could say another word or stand up, Japan was back on him, attacking him at every angle, knocking him back on the ground until he was curled up on himself.

The assault ended with a kick to Hong Kong's stomach. It took everything in him not to throw up, seeing as he would have to lie next to until someone came to save him.

His body had to react to this though. He began to cough up the blood that had found its way to his airway. Between chokes (or were those sobs? Maybe both…) he tried to call out for help. Several people passed him by. To them, he was just another citizen of Hong Kong, dying at the hands of Japan.

. . .

_December 9, 1941_

"Apparently, Japan invaded Hong Kong last night." America said slowly as he set the paper down. "Geez, that guy's been a real ass lately."

"Wait, America, where did Japan invade?" England said. His voice was low, like he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Hong Kong." America said nonchalantly as he picked the paper up again. "_Damn, _Japan's on a little wave of terror."

England set his tea down and exhaled sharply. "Americar, I'm heading to China to see about Hong Kong. I'll call your brother so he can tend to you."

"Whatever." America said between large sips of coffee. "Just rain some crap on Japan's parade for me, m'kay?"

. . .

"Bloody Hell, Canada, what in the Queen's name are you doing here?"

Canada began to twiddle his thumbs. The train hitched and sent Canada against the window.

"ow…" he mumbled. "Well, I went to your house to take care of America-just like you said! And he was all jacked up on pain medication, and, he began to hit me, and then he began to hit _on_ me, and the rest got really weird, so I came looking for you and…ha. Here I am."

England blinked. "Well, there's no need sending you back now that you're here. I'm just warning you, if you still have that fear of blood, there's going to be a lot of it."

"I think I'm okay, and it's only my blood I'm afraid of."

"There may be some of that, too, Canada."

. . .

The land in Hong Kong was a wreck. The terrain was destroyed along with several buildings.

Hong Kong, the person, however, was even worse.

He was at China's house, and just as England had predicted, there was quite a bit of blood, nothing he hadn't seen before though. And he was thin, painfully so. It looked like he hadn't eaten in days.

Canada stayed by the door as England walked over to where Hong Kong was sleeping (or simply passed out). England reached forward to touch the boy's face.

Before his hand had actually touched Hong Kong's face, the boy's eyes shot open.

"No, no more, Japan, no more." He was muttering under his breath, which was becoming more and more raspy by the word (really, why was he in China so often if it enraged his asthma so?)

England touched Hong Kong's cheek. There was a faint outline of where the blood hadn't washed off entirely. "Ssh, Hong Kong, it's alright, I'm here." He took Hong Kong's frail form in his arms and held him close. "We'll make Japan pay for this, I promise you."

Hong Kong looked up into England's eyes.

And there they stayed, frozen in time, before the real battles began.

-The End-

**A/N: Okay, I finally wrote something historically correct! Not sure it will help you pass your WWII class though. Sorry kids.**

**If any of you readers want to be ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC PEOPLE...**

**You can kindly drop me a review for this.**


End file.
